In Desperation and Desire
by xRae Asakurax
Summary: The missing scene from between chapters 4 and 5 of New Recruit. Oneshot, lemon, slash. AU JazzxProwl, can be read as a stand-alone but makes more sense reading NR.


**Rae:** This stole my smut-writing virginity, just so you know. And I blame it solely on my beta because she's been demanding some ever since New Recruit started xD

Yeah... the missing scene from between chapters 4 and 5 of New Recruit. My beta's telling me it reads too well for my first time writing smut, but I absorb things when I read and I have read a LOT of smut in my time on . (grins) Having said that, this was pretty annoyingly difficult to write at 4 in the morning completely sleep-depraved, jetlagged as hell and zombified. I don't even remember writing half of this, I had to go through it again today to make sure what I'd written actually made sense ._.

Anyway, hope y'all enjoy it! I own the AU, just not the character basis'! x

* * *

Jazz didn't quite know how one second they'd been at Adam's bedroom door and the next he was lying flat on his back on the bed, but frankly he didn't give a damn. Right now he only wanted Adam's mouth right where it was, kissing him with fervor. Their tongues were back to their tango, each coaxing the other into an extremely intimate dance. Hands wandered furiously, teasing, testing, stroking. Sensitive spots were mapped out and attacked until they both broke apart from their heated kiss, panting heavily. Adam's eyes were fixed firmly on the dreadlocked man under him while Jazz's were squeezed shut in sensation. Somewhere in Jazz's lusted mind noted their positions; Adam was straddling him, an expression of unreserved want drawn across his features while one of his hands held both of Jazz's above his head. The lieutenant himself was helpless underneath his partner, too drawn into a haze to buck him off, and a thrill ran through him at the thought. He wasn't used to helplessness.

Still, those thoughts were banished from what coherent part of his mind still functioned as Adam leaned down again and whispered next to his ear, "You're mine, Miles. Mine." Jazz shivered at the intensity of his words, and then yelped when Adam's teeth sank into his neck again, right where they'd bitten before. The hand not holding Jazz's down began unbuttoning the dreadlocked man's shirt, and once they were all undone started exploring smooth skin, marred every so often by scars. Fingers ghosted over the ones left from when Jasper had been shot, and the lieutenant hitched a breath, body twitching in a way that said he wasn't sure whether he wanted to pull away or press in for more. Adam's lips followed his fingers, fluttering kisses down Jazz's torso until they came to the bullet scars, where he gave a long lick up them, making his partner groan and shudder, gasping his name.

Adam let Jazz's hands go without realizing, and he was surprised to find them in suddenly switched places. Jazz was now quite happily straddling his hips, hands swiftly undoing Adam's top and wrenching it off. Once the porcelain chest was bared a kiss was placed right in its center, and the lieutenant shifted his hips experimentally. Adam's head fell back, moaning Jazz's name, and Jazz rocked his hips again, loving the way his partner voiced his name when he did. His lips found the exposed chest and began ghosting kisses down it, pausing only to suckle at a tender spot he'd found earlier just under the right bottom rib. His hands busied themselves locating and unzipping Adam's fly, fingers then trailing around the band of his boxer-briefs tantalizingly before dipping in and tugging them. Adam obligingly lifted his hips so both garments were slid off easily, but just as he was about to buck his partner off to the side to repay him the saboteur grinned mischievously and forced him to stay right where he was. Adam was about to protest, but it was lost to a sharp intake of breath as a wet heat enveloped him.

Whatever Jazz was doing, it felt incredible. How long had it been since someone had touched him like this, made him feel this way? Adam's hips rose sharply and he cried out as his partner suddenly went from teasing to a deep-throat, and it was all he could do not to climax right there and then. Jazz made a satisfied noise, and the vibrations from it shot through the detective's erection and added to the pool of heat that was rapidly growing to near unbearable levels in his abdomen. He groaned. "God, Jazz!"

Jazz smirked and ran his tongue up the underside of Adam's length, then let his teeth follow the same path before it was back in his mouth, dreads shifting as his head bobbed up and down.

It wasn't long before Adam was pushed over the edge, falling with a scream of his partner's name. Jazz lapped up and swallowed everything he had to offer quite happily, and leaned back up to kiss a highly-dazed Adam, letting the detective taste himself as he came down from his temporary high. The saboteur was well aware of his own erection, throbbing against its constraints, but ignored it until Adam brushed it as he shifted, letting loose an involuntary whimper. The older man froze, and then a sly smile slid across his face.

"Why are you still dressed, Jazz? That's hardly fair." A hand slipped down and brushed the still-clothed flesh, eliciting another whimper and an attempt to press closer. A chuckle, and Jazz suddenly found himself being lifted up as his slacks and boxers were slithered off. The bedroom air, while now warm from their bodies, was still cooler than Jazz's actual body temperature, and he groaned when he was suddenly exposed to it. That groan became a lusty yelp when Adam decided to claim him the same way the lieutenant had only moments before.

Adam got a reproachful look, somewhat dampened by the sparkle of sheer pleasure in Jasper's normally empty eyes, when he stopped. Adam responded by moving back up and touching his forehead to Jazz's.

"Jazz, how far?"

That shocked Jazz right through his haze, causing him to still. Even in the heat of passion Adam was still considering others above himself, unwilling to do anything Jazz didn't want him to. The dreadlocked man wrapped his arms around Adam's shoulders and crashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. "All th'way," he breathed between liplocks.

"Are you-"

"Jus' shuddup," he panted, "'n take meh already."

Adam didn't need any more incentive than that. As he reached across to the bedside table to snatch up something he could use for lube - hand lotion, it turned out - two of his fingers were grabbed and Jazz began suckling on them. He made a slight appreciative noise as he uncapped the lotion one-handed and managed to squeeze some out onto his ring and pinky fingers using his other two and the thumb. Jasper heard the snapping of the cap closing and obediently let go of Adam's captive fingers, and they retreated immediately. There was the distinctive, tiny, wet splat sound of lotion being applied to flesh, and he couldn't help the tremor that tingled through his spine because he knew exactly where this was going and how good it was going to feel. Adam caught the anticipation and smirked, leaning down to his soon-to-be lover and claiming full lips just as one finger pushed in.

The sound spilling into own mouth that was caught and swallowed and the arching of a slim frame that resulted from the two simultaneous stimuli was gratifying and totally worth everything. Just how this one man could have wormed his way so quickly into Adam's life and heart was completely unclear, but at this point in time he didn't really give a damn, choosing instead to pull away from the kiss and admire the squirming, sweat-slicked and panting form underneath him, temporarily completely bent to his will and mercy.

It was quite a heady rush.

Adam added a second finger, earning himself a whimper as they scissored and stretched delicately but purposefully. A third oleaginous digit joined the first two about a minute later, and Jazz pushed down on them with impatience. "Stop teasin' yeh bastard," he managed thickly, accent even more pronounced than before. Adam chuckled and pressed against the walls inside Jazz, feeling the muscles clench around his fingers and a hearing a hiss of pleasure. He pulled his fingers out as Jazz groaned with disappointment at the loss, but that was quickly replaced with a sharp intake of breath as his hips were grasped a little more roughly than was strictly necessary, hands gripped the top of them tight enough they were going to leave slight bruising later and Adam began to push in slowly.

It was torture, Jazz was sure of that. He tried to push down so Adam would go faster, he asked, _begged_ even, for him to do just that, but it was hopeless. Adam had just chuckled and continued that slow, excruciating pace, grip keeping Jazz from doing anything more than attempt to shove the hands off him when his mind was too addled to control his body properly. An infuriated growl sounded deep within Jazz's throat, something that changed swiftly to a yelp when Adam amusedly decided to relieve the saboteur of his predicament and buried himself to the hilt in one short, sharp movement.

"Oh god, Prowler...!" Jasper's head dropped back onto the pillows as he felt every inch of the detective's none-too-modest length inside him, forcing himself to relax. Adam shifted slightly to test the waters, sending shockwaves through Jazz's entire body right through to his very core and causing a strangled cry out as he brushed _something_ inside him, something that just felt so fragging _good._ He growled again, "Move."

It didn't take any more than that. Adam pulled out almost all the way and slammed right back in, eliciting another of those oh-so-stimulating cries and driving him to go faster. Jazz only just managed to reign back and control another yelp, changing it to a smooth mewl instead, and reached up vaguely through a pleasure-induced fog to where he knew Adam was, gripping long, loose hair in a fist and pulling the brunette none-too-gently down for another searing kiss. Little whimpers, noises and the bowing of his back were all unconscious, all instinctive as he reacted to every thrust and little movement Adam made.

He was in heaven, the saboteur decided. He had to be. No one he had _ever_ been with was as raw, as overwhelming and as gentle as Adam McCallen, and it was bliss. Especially considering this was probably the first time the detective had ever been with another guy and was doing everything on a purely lust-based instinct dipped with a couple common pieces of knowledge and snippets of the how-to's. Damn, but the man was good. Quite possibly made even better because his sense of touch was the most sensitive function besides his hearing, and right now it was in complete overdrive with every last thrust and brush of that spot over and o-_ooooh my god_.

Adam's momentum began to pick up at the same time Jazz started to feel overly hot and pressured in his navel, and he knew, just knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Neither was Adam if the frenzied gasps of breath and slight grunts were anything to go by. Jazz levered himself up with a great effort, as his arms (hell, his whole body!) felt like Jell-O, so he was sitting in Adam's lap rather than lying on his back without making the older man loose his rhythm. Adam clasped his arms around the dreadlocked man, clinging tightly to him as he got faster and faster.

Jazz's climax took him completely by surprise as the rapidly-increasing pressure in his abdomen was suddenly expelled with a surprised and suppressed shriek of Adam's name, something warm and sticky now covering both their stomachs, and apparently that and the sudden tightening of the muscles around Adam was enough of a ricochet for the detective to reach his own, second high as he too was pushed into overload with a soft, strained, "Jazz...".

Exhausted, Adam dropped his head to Jazz's shoulder and shivered, still buried completely inside his lover. Jazz slumped against his partner panting irregularly, gulping air like it was life-saving liquid, both propping the other up as they recovered.

Silence domineered the both of them save for the breathlessness they both displayed for several minutes, the room very slowly cooling down with their body temperatures. Eventually it was broken with a weak chuckle from Jazz, enough of one that Adam lifted his head looked at the saboteur questioningly.

"What?"

"That," he said blithely, giving Adam a chaste kiss, "was th'best sex I've ever had."

The detective spluttered and stared at the flushed but unabashed man still caught up in his embrace. "I... you... I didn't-"

"Relax, man." Jazz cupped two warm cheeks in his hands and ran his thumbs down them in a placating gesture, smiling as he did. "Yer amazing, y'know that?"

Adam let out a slow huff of air. "I guess I do now," he replied with an answering smile before running a finger down one of the scars he'd mapped out earlier. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

An all-out, albeit slightly wan, grin was present on Jazz's face now. "I do now," he quipped back as retaliation for stealing his lines. Adam snickered and made to pull out of the saboteur, both making protesting noises at the loss of contact and emptiness. He stood up with a huge effort, stretching out his body and watching Jazz do the same almost cat-like across the bed sheets. And boy did it ever make a sexy sight. The brunette shook his head firmly and went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and then pressing the saboteur to do the same when he came out two minutes later.

Adam was far too tired to do anything other than slip under the sheet covers and wait for his lover to come back out. When he did and scrambled carelessly under the sheets with him the detective immediately latched onto him from behind, sliding both arms loosely around a trim waist and nestling his face into the younger man's shoulder. He heard a gentle hum of contentment from Jazz before his breathing slowed and the telltale signs of sleep took over. Adam took a while longer to fall into the dark, comforting embrace of dreamland, mostly because he was still trying to process what he'd actually just done.

Did he really just have sex with his partner, a man whom he'd known barely a few days? Did he really just make that man scream his name at the height of pleasure, forcibly instigating his own small nirvana?

Yes, he really had.

And he couldn't find anything he regretted, not if he could hold the darker man in his arms like this for just a little while longer. He sighed as he finally allowed the threatening waves of unconsciousness to envelop him gently, dragging him softly down into a dreamless sleep with the last thoughts that he'd see what tomorrow brought and deal with any consequences then.

* * *

**Rae:** So? Good, bad, dead-from-nosebleed? R and R, I'll be your best friend for life! x


End file.
